Love, Learn, and Try Not to Hate
by AthenaDecember
Summary: So the Gaang we all know and love are in college! Between working and studying, they learn it's about who you know. Katara's plans take a detour and Zuko brings the paparazzi to date night. They all just want to graduate in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...so here's another story, finally. I know's it's been a super long time since I've posted anything but in all honesty I've either had writer's block or have just been too nervous to post it .. I know Zuko and Katara have been the only couple I've written about but they're my favorites haha. I don't know, I just love the thought of them being together and having amazing chemistry. Thank you to my friends for being supportive and thank you to anyone who reads this and/or likes this. It always brightens up my day :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The college campus was bustling with students for the first week of school in late September. The summer weather seemed to linger in this late afternoon, making the returning students dreading the beginning school year even more so. Excited freshman scurried to their classes early, hoping not to get lost, while the returning students only took their time, hoping to get a chance to get out of class early and soak up the Florida sun at the beach a couple miles away. Bending teams could be seen doing simple exercises on the open grass and yoga classes being held in the shade were ignored by all but the freshman.

Katara walked out of the college classroom and saw a patiently waiting Suki leaning against the beige colored stone building. Katara shrugged her leopard printed backpack over her shoulder and smiled when Suki looked up from her phone and asked,

"Hey! How was class?"

"Boring. This is going to be a long year. The professor is starting us on stock market statistics first."

"Well, we only have a few more months. Then we'll be college graduates" Suki smiled.

"Hurray!" Katara smiled half-hardheartedly.

Katara's eyebrows furrowed when she saw Suki's eyes widen and the smile disappear from her face.

"Just who the hell is Sokka talking to?" Suki asked with surprise pointing down the small set of stairs.

Katara followed where Suki was pointing and saw her brother standing in the shade of a palm tree talking to a very recognizable twenty-four year old Graduate Student.

"What the hell?" Katara muttered heading towards her bother, with a giggling Suki following close behind.

"Hey babe!" Suki cheered greeting Sokka with a kiss on the cheek.

Sokka, who was clearly in the middle of a conversation, looked almost startled when he saw the two young women walk up to him. He smiled when he saw Suki in her white burmuda shorts and light green halter top, with her shoulder-length brown hair flowing in the warm breeze.

"Sorry, were we interrupting something?" Katara asked walking up next to Suki and looking between her bother and his new...handsome friend.

"Girls, this is-"

"Zuko Adroushan" Katara smirked cutting off her brother.

Zuko looked at the young woman standing next to Sokka's girlfriend and admired her beautiful blue eyes and her Cafe Au Lait colored skin. She wore Daisy Duke styled denim shorts, a red strapless top and her long brown hair was straightened and left down, but had Zuko wondering what it would feel like between his fingers. For now he only smiled and asked,

"You know my name?"

"Hard not to when I saw you on the cover of a magazine at the grocery store" she answered.

Zuko blushed slightly and nodded his head, making the young woman laugh,

"Forgive me if I'm not exactly starstruck like my friend Suki here. I'm Katara. Sokka's sister"

"This is your sister?" Zuko asked his friend with surprise.

"Yup. Unfortunately she followed me here from Colorado" Sokka sighed.

"Hey, I wanted to come to Florida long before you applied here" Katara argued smiling.

Zuko smiled and realized he liked Katara's smile when he asked,

"What are you majoring in?"

"Business" Katara sighed.

"Business? Sokka told me you're a water bender. Why aren't you a Med student?"

"Why does everyone think I should be at medical school?" Katara asked then realized what Zuko said and added,

"Wait...you were talking about me?"

"All good things" Zuko smiled.

Katara eyed the tall Grad Student and wondered how he could be wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt when it was so hot and humid outside. _Maybe fire benders don't get warm easy_ , she thought. His black hair seemed pretty shaggy and the left side of his face was covered by a large scar.

"Katara and I are done with classes for today and we were going to go to the beach. You guys want to come?" Suki asked changing the subject before an awkward silence could fall over the group.

"Well, Sokka and I have another class in an hour, but is it alright if we can meet you there?" Zuko asked.

"You guys have a class together?" Suki asked in slight disbelief pointing to the two guys.

"Politcal Science 406" Zuko nodded.

"You're an engineering major" Katara stated looking at her brother who merely shrugged,

"Yeah, but I have credits to burn this semester"

"So, you thought Political Science 406 was the way to go? That's a hard class" Suki asked a little worried.

"Just how do you know?" Sokka asked.

"Because I took it last year and barely passed" Katara answered.

Zuko looked at the sexy water bender and could only wonder why a business major would need such a difficult class. Shaking his head, Zuko answered,

"Don't worry Katara. I'll make sure he passes. You two head to the beach, we'll meet you there in a couple hours."

Waving, the two girls turned and headed towards the house they shared a couple blocks from the college. As the girls walked on, Katara smiled at the vibrant colors of the flowers growing all over the open campus. The concrete walkways between the large buildings were surrounded by green grass, palm trees, and naturally growing fruit trees. The humidity made the air thick with the smell of the abundant plant life.

"Are you insane?!" Katara asked when she was sure they were away from Sokka and Zuko.

"What?" Suki asked trying to sound innocent.

"Why did you invite Zuko?"

"Why not? He was into you"

"I can't get mixed up with him! His dad is Ozai Adroushan! The man who basically holds my future dream in his hands!" Katara exclaimed.

"I know. I already texted Toph about it. She says to use Zuko to get to Mr. Adroushan."

"Right, because that won't go wrong at all" Katara said sarcastically before adding,

"No, no, no. I'm doing this on my own."

Inside the small two story bungalow, Suki sat on Katara's full sized bed and shook her head as she watched her friend put her sunscreen and beach towel in the bright blue tote bag. Katara had repeatedly said she wasn't interested in Zuko and yet, there she was, wearing her navy blue bikini that just happened to be the sexiest one she had.

The french doors in Katara's bedroom were wide open, letting the summer breeze blow past her dark brown black out curtains and cool the small bedroom. The room had light beige wallpaper bordered with palm trees at the top, giving the room an almost vacation-like feel. Katara had a few posters from famous casinos around the world and her tiny closet was filled to the brim with her clothes, shoes, purses, swim suits, and a few light jackets. The house she shared with Sokka and Suki had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and was crazy expensive; but was worth it because they had a gorgeous ocean view from the balcony both bedrooms shared.

Just when the girls were ready to leave, Suki heard the familiar ringing of Katara's cell phone. Looking at the name, she exclaimed,

"It's Toph!"

Answering the phone and putting the call on speaker, the girls heard their blind friend's voice. While Suki and Katara had met in their first year of college as dorm mates, the group met Toph during a pro bending match between their school and a university in Arizona. She had been on the team and won against their school's earth bender 8-0. It was brutal, but when the girls met Toph after the match, they couldn't help but build a friendship. They loved her brutal honesty and sometimes depended on it when they felt unsure of themselves.

"So...about this Zuko..." Toph began.

Usually having an easy time returning to classes, Zuko found himself itching to get out of the class to head to the beach. His friend Sokka sat at the desk next to him and typed frantically on his small laptop while the professor paced the crowded lecture hall pointing to the chalk board a few times. Zuko just sat there in a daze, stealing glances at the clock every few seconds. Katara was on his mind and although he wasn't sure why, he wanted to get to know her. _Why did she chose Florida? Why is she a business major? Does she work? Is she going to go to grad school like me? Dammit, this class is slow,_ Zuko thought to himself. Things he usually didn't care about were racking his brain, and he didn't like it. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and wake himself up, focusing on the few notes he had typed on his computer.

"Any unexcused missed classes will have an automatic ten percent drop on your grade. And I will be taking attendance each and every day. With each incomplete assignment, thirty percent will be dropped" the professor announced sternly.

"Son of a bitch. I guess no ditching this class at all" Sokka whispered to Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The sun beat down on the practically white sand and Katara was glad she and Suki sprayed on another round of sunscreen before they swam in the clear warm water. The small waves seemed lazier than they usually were and Katara liked to imagine the ocean felt her mood.

"What about...The Jasmine Dragon?" Suki said as the girls thought of names for their future business.

"That's Iroh Adroushan's tea shop on the other side of town" Katara said laughing.

"Oh yeah" Suki giggled.

Looking to the shore to make sure their stuff had not been bothered, Katara felt her mouth drop. Setting up a towel next to hers, was an unbelievably sexy Zuko. Her head screamed, _Good god the man is photoshopped!_ Zuko's bare chest revealed his chiseled abs, muscular arms and broad chest.

"Those magazines did not do him justice. Still think it's going to be easy to ignore him?" Suki asked looking to the shore.

"If I focus it won't be that difficult. I-wait what are you doing?! No! Don't wave them over to us!" Katara said splashing a waving Suki.

"Well, what do you want us to do? Hide from them like we're six?"

Katara shook her head and saw Sokka and Zuko dive into the ocean water. When a dark figure swam up to her and breached, Katara couldn't help but watch as Zuko pushed his now soaking shaggy hair out of his face. _Why does water make muscles so much sexier_ , Katara thought.

"How was class?" Suki asked swimming up to Sokka and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Shitty. Our professor is a hard ass" Zuko answered.

"I told you that class was hard" Katara stated.

"We'll make it. And with my favorite little sister, maybe I can take a look at your old homework?"

"Sokka, I'm you're only sister" Katara said splashing her brother.

"But it's all still on your computer right?" Sokka asked smiling excitedly.

Katara nodded her head reassuringly and turned to swim for the shore saying,

"I'm going to go lay on my towel"

"Yeah. Because that's going to help things" Suki laughed as Zuko and Sokka looked at each other confused.

Zuko watched Katara as she walked out of the water and to her towel. His gaze locked on her even more when he saw the ocean water slide down her smooth legs, her long hair stick to her back and the navy blue swim suit bottom cover her juicy ass. He didn't have any other way to describe it; juicy fit perfectly.

"Care for some company?" Katara heard a deep voice say.

Opening her eyes, she saw Zuko sitting on his green beach towel and smiling at her.

"It's your beach" Katara smirked laying her head back on her towel.

"Technically, I don't own any of the beaches" Zuko said.

Katara sat up and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, letting Zuko see that naturally, her hair was wavy and fluffy from the humidity. When Katara's eyes wandered over Zuko's manly body, her eyes came over his trunks and she couldn't help but notice a certain part of him...swelling.

"So you own most of Florida, most of the East Coast, some of the West Coast, run a few high end resorts, and some cruise lines... but not this beach. Right?" Katara asked trying to sound cold.

Zuko looked at her questioningly,

"Well, I don't own it all. But my parents do"

"You would say something like that" Katara sighed shaking her head.

"Ummm, is that a joke?" Zuko asked.

Thinking quick on her feet, Katara pointed to Zuko's swim trunks and smiled,

"Is that?"

Zuko's cheeks burned as he thought, _I think she just stabbed my pride._

"You're as sharp as nails aren't you?" Zuko asked a sunbathing Katara.

"And I can be as mean as a cobra" she smirked.

"I'm sure you're not as bad as my sister"

"Azula...right?"

"Yeah. She's going to Yale, like my father wanted her to"

"She's a perfectionist. What do you expect?"

"You know a good amount about my family"

Katara shrugged nonchalantly,

"Some of us have to know who we're up against."

"Do you know much about me?" Zuko asked.

"Nope. And I don't care"

"You're a liar" Zuko countered with a grin.

Katara sat up and looked at Zuko who was merely smiling at her.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

Zuko shrugged,

"Just saying. If you didn't want to get to know me you would have canceled on coming to the beach with Suki, and you would've worn something a little less...sexy"

"Or, I just wanted to enjoy the beach with my best friend and brother" Katara tried to say.

"Who aren't even here" Zuko countered.

Katara sighed and stood up to get in the water again, and much to her annoyance, realized Zuko followed her.

"So, why did you pick Florida while Azula goes to Yale like the good little rich girl she is?"

"Well if you think my sister is a good girl then you're in for a rude awakening. She pretends to be an angel for the press"

"How do you know I'm not like that?" Katara asked.

"Because you don't have the same crazy look in your eye"

Katara nodded understandingly as Zuko continued,

"My dad was pissed I chose to come here. He assumed I would be doing nothing but partying and he wanted more than anything for me to go to some Ivy League school. He threatened to not pay for my college and all this other crap but luckily my mom talked him out of it. Azula was happy to please of course."

Katara nodded, putting faces to names in her head. Ursa Adroushan, Zuko's mom, was said to be one of the nicest ladies you could hope to meet. She was famous not only for her husband and father-in-law, but for basically orchestrating Fashion Week in Paris, Spain, and New York. Twenty-two year old Azula Adroushan, same age as Katara, had a tendency to keep her image fairly private and squeaky clean. Oddly, she wasn't one of those heiresses wrecking havoc through the tabloids; Katara suspected that was more Zuko's role. Azula was said to have been studying astronomy, meteorology, and business, but unless you knew her personally, no one really knew. She had a tight knit circle of friends and if an article with anything about her did leak out to the public, it was usually about her family.

"So, Katara, do you work?" Zuko asked.

"I do some part time work. With our house as pricey as it is, can't really afford not to" Katara said shortly.

Zuko waited for her to say where she worked but realized she wasn't going to tell him. He looked out into the water to see Sokka and Suki kissing in the water and looked back at Katara who was leaning her head back to wet her hair.

"I work at the campus bookstore" he admitted.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Katara asked trying not to laugh.

"The campus bookstore. I work there four days a week" Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara asked confused.

"My uncle said I should get a job. It might help me stay grounded"

"Well, I guess it's working a little"

Zuko and Katara smiled at each other and all Zuko wanted to do was swim up and kiss her. But when he tried to swim closer, she backed away from him. _Now or never_ , Zuko thought.

"Katara, this Saturday, you want to go see a movie with me?" Zuko asked.

 _Holy shit, he asked me out. Zuko Adroushan just asked me out! Wait, no. Too soon,_ Katara thought. Pursing her lips together and then squinting up at the sun nervously, Katara sighed with a sheepish smile,

"Saturday? I'm sorry. I can't. I'm working"

Zuko nodded his head in disappointment, but then Katara splashed him with a large wave of water.

"What the-?"

Katara raised her hand and laughed as another wave went right for Zuko's face. Zuko dove under the water and wrapped his arms around Katara's legs lifting her out of the water. She let out a shriek of laughter and flipped backwards so both of them landed under water. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry figure of Zuko swimming up to her. She smiled and turned her body to swim away, with him chasing after her.

 _ **One week Later**_

Katara sat on the stiff black chair in the dull waiting room trying not to twiddle her thumbs or look impatient. A secretary disappeared behind a series of hallways and left her sitting outside the office. Katara's black business suit with the white collard blouse underneath her blazer was tailored, dry cleaned and one of the most expensive things she had in her closet. She worked for two weeks straight putting in over time to afford the two hundred dollar outfit. Her long hair was straightened and pulled back with a bobby pin to give her a much more serious look, and her black stiletto heels made her look like she belonged with this investment firm. She needed to look her best in order to make this presentation go perfectly. Just then the secretary in the bright red blouse and black pencil skirt walked out in dark red stiletto heels from behind a hallway.

"Ms. Sokanon? I'm sorry, but Mr. Adroushan isn't able to see you today. He has a rather important meeting that needs his immediate attention" the woman said with little sympathy.

 _Oh god, no._

 _"_ I'm sorry? I had this presentation scheduled three weeks ago. This was my third time rescheduling"

The dark haired secretary sat at her computer, typed a few things and looked back at Katara softly saying,

"Mr. Adroushan sends his apologies. He told me to help you make an appointment for his only opening next month"

"Next month?" Katara whispered trying to keep herself composed,

"That's fine. Make it for next month. It is better than nothing right?"

The secretary typed and smiled saying,

"Exactly. He is a very busy man"

 _Or just an ass._

When Katara's new appointment was made, the secretary had graciously held the glass door opened for her when she left. The lobby was busy with lawyers and paper pushers bustling about. Looking around her, Katara's scanning eyes found the ladies restroom. Trying to stay as calm as possible in front of the all the employees, Katara pushed opened the bathroom door and picked a stall she needed to cry into.

Zuko sat in front of his father's desk and waited patiently for the man to speak.

"How's school?" Ozai asked as he signed real estate papers.

Zuko studied his father, and saw his black hair was graying slightly, and wrinkles were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Pretty good. After this year, I'll only have one more until I finish Graduate School"

"I want to see the same grades you had last year and this past summer" Ozai said sternly.

Zuko nodded his head and felt where the conversation was turning.

"You and Azula will be splitting the companies when you're mother and I retire" Ozai said plainly.

"Wait, what?" Zuko asked confused.

"Did I stutter?"

"Dad, you know she's going to fight me tooth and nail. She wanted sixty-five percent. Is that really the best way to continue a family legacy?"

"You've been talking with you're uncle"

"Who cares! It's the truth!"

"Mr. Adroushan, you're one-thirty appointment is here" the secretary said walking into the office.

Zuko saw his father make an irritated face, and shake his head,

"Stall and just tell her...I can't"

Zuko saw the secretary nod, make an odd sympathetic face and turn to leave.

"Who's you're one-thirty?" Zuko asked.

"Just some silly little thing from out west or something. Now, I want you to work this out with your sister"

"This family doesn't own enough lawyers."

Ozai put his pen down and looked at his son,

"Zuko, I _will not_ stand for a feud between you two in the news. I don't want to see it _trending_. Am I clear?"

"Fine. Just...mail me the paper work. I'll see you at Christmas" Zuko sighed getting up and leaving.

There was only so much of his father's thinking he could handle for one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me.**

The bar was dark and somewhat crowded with college students celebrating the weekend. The pool tables were all lit and all the tables were being waited on in the lounge area. A small band of three people played loudly on the small stage while people danced on the dance floor. On the other side of the room a large bold print sign hung over the bar saying 'NO BENDING. EMPLOYEES ONLY!'. Katara swayed to the music and smiled when two girls walked up to the bar ordering simple Mai Tai cocktails. Katara happily used her bending and mixed the liquor and juices into the small glasses and blended them together perfectly. Topping it off with a couple of short straws and a sliced piece of pineapple, Katara handed the customers their drinks.

"That is so cool" one of the girls said taking the glasses.

"I wish I was a water bender now" the other girl said putting the cash on the counter.

"Enjoy!" Katara called happily.

A small commotion was heard in the corner of the small bar when the bouncers were making two earth bending boys leave the bar.

"Most likely trying to cheat at pool" Katara's boss said shaking his head and walking away.

Katara watched as the boys were basically pushed out of the bar when she caught sight of the figure walking in.

"Oh shit!" Katara cried and tried to turn around and look busy.

"What is it?" Katara's co-worker Ty Lee asked.

"Look who walked in the door!" Katara said through gritted teeth.

Ty Lee looked and her jaw dropped then turned into a smile,

"Man, he is really stalking you. I didn't think he'd take my advice"

Katara was about to ask what Ty Lee was talking about when she heard that familiar voice ask,

"Hey, can I get...a whiskey?"

Taking a deep breath, Katara answered,

"I need to see your I.D".

Zuko eyes widened when Katara whipped around to face him.

"Katara?!"

Not only did seeing her surprise him but so did seeing her 'uniform'. The counter blocked his view from her waist down but he could see her in a tight, black spaghetti strap tank top that seemed to be low enough to make her chest jump out to his face. Her wavy hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and Zuko was glad for the dim lights of the bar to hide his blushing cheeks. His thoughts were beginning to turn erotic just by looking at her.

"A plain whiskey? What are you, an old man?" Katara smiled and winked at Zuko.

"Ummm...then...surprise me?"

"Getting daring tonight, huh Zuko?" Ty Lee teased walking up to Zuko carrying a tray of colorful shots.

"Ty Lee, you didn't tell me Katara worked here with you!" Zuko said almost frantically.

Ty Lee merely smiled wide and shrugged her shoulders,

"You didn't ask! You only asked me if I knew her. Bye!"

"Talking about me again huh?" Katara smiled as she mixed a colorful drink for Zuko.

"Again, it was all good things" Zuko laughed holding his hands up innocently.

"If you want to know stuff about me, all you need to do is ask" Katara sliding the drink to Zuko.

Zuko caught the cold slender glass filled with ice and red/pink liquid. A striped straw stuck out while a cherry and a slice of orange sat on the rim of the glass.

"It's...fruity looking" he said skeptically.

"Look, I left out the pink umbrella for you. Now just try it" Katara said eyeing Zuko.

Sighing, Zuko moved the straw and took a drink of the sweet smelling cocktail. The liquor hit his tongue and Zuko swallowed admitting to himself it was delicious, well blended, and fairly strong.

"What the hell is in here?" Zuko asked eyeing the glass trying to guess in his head.

"Peach schnapps, vodka, gold tequila, limon rum, orange juice and grenadine syrup" Katara answered happily.

"Does it have a name or did you make it up?" Zuko asked taking another drink.

"Greek Sex on the Beach"

Zuko laughed as he swallowed his drink and looked at the young woman,

"Trying to hint at something?"

"Only in your dreams handsome"

"Don't tease" Zuko sighed.

Katara leaned against the bar and smiled at Zuko who shook his head closing his eyes and exclaimed,

"Don't do that!"

"What?!" Katara snapped.

"Lean in front of me like that!"

Katara smiled and looked down at her breasts. _Gotcha_ , she thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked leaning against the bar again.

Sighing and looking around, Zuko nodded and said with a smirk,

"You're...you're really sexy"

"Now was that so hard to say?" Katara asked smiling getting a few drinks for other customers.

Zuko smiled and watched Katara effortlessly bend the liquor into shot glasses for the college students. She swung her hips to the sound of the music in the background and her smile beamed brighter than the neon signs. Zuko realized she wasn't worried about anything; she didn't care about anything, but she just looked...happy. Most people dreaded being up so late working, but Katara looked happy to be behind the bar. She turned her attention back to him and smiled,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've never seen you like this before" Zuko smiled.

Katara lightly moved to the music and smiled,

"Well, you've only known me for...three weeks?"

"I want to get to know you better" Zuko admitted hoping the liquor wasn't already getting to him.

"Oh I'm sure you do" Katara laughed pushing up her breasts as if adjusting them.

"Well, yeah that too!" Zuko laughed.

As the night wore on, Katara and Zuko laughed at the bar. He loved watching her mix drinks for people and spin the bottles in her hands, and noticed she couldn't help but show off a little. Zuko wanted to dance with Katara as the band finished playing but she had to turn him down since she was working.

"You owe me a dance then!" Zuko had said pointing to her and then to back down to her chest.

Katara playfully slapped his hand away and said,

"Put it on my tab."

As Katara and Ty Lee yelled out last call in the bar a couple hours later, Ty Lee smiled as she saw Zuko laying his head on the bar.

"How much did you get him to drink?!" Ty Lee exclaimed when she poked Zuko's shoulder gently.

Katara laughed when Zuko let out a soft moan as she finished counting up her receipts. She handed over Zuko's bill to show Ty Lee and her eyes widened in shock.

"Katara! I know the guy is rich but that was just mean!"

Katara smiled when she had been making Zuko expensive drink after expensive drink. All the drinks she had made him cost about fourteen dollars each, and his tab added up to just over one-hundred and fifty dollars. Not to mention they were all riddled with hard liquor.

"He let me experiment with bar tending, so I couldn't just give him the cheap stuff. You get what you pay for" Katara said walking around the counter to Zuko.

"He is going to be sicker than a dog tomorrow" Ty Lee laughed.

"Oh he'll be fine. Tomorrow's Sunday, so the bookstore is closed and none of us have school" Katara said making sure all the closing work was done.

"Well don't forget, he'll need grease to beat the booze"

Gently touching Zuko's shoulder, Katara smiled when she felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Zuko? Hun? It's closing time. We have to go" Katara said as Zuko held up his head.

The poor man looked drunker than Katara had seen in a customer in a long time. His eyes narrowed in on her chest and his hands instantly went to grab her. Ty Lee let out a loud laugh,

"The man knows what he wants!"

If it was any other man, Katara would have leveled him, but because she knew Zuko as a friend, she laughed while grabbing his hand and putting it over her shoulder. Ty Lee shoved Katara's tips into her co-worker's purse and held the door open as Zuko laughed walking out the door with his arm around Katara.

"At least he can walk!" Ty Lee laughed.

"But she won't be able to tomorrow!" Zuko called back making the girl laugh even more.

Katara looked around the almost empty parking out and recognized all the other cars except for the fancy black sports car. Hoping this was process elimination at it's finest, Katara leaned Zuko against the car and felt his jeans to find the car keys.

"Slow down there sexy. I like to enjoy it" Zuko mumbled through slurred words.

Katara laughed when she heard the jingle of keys and pulled them out. Standing up straight, she looked up at Zuko who leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. She was surprised at how soft the kiss was and even more surprised at the lightning seeming to shoot from her arms straight down to her toes. She pushed the fire bender off her and led him to the passenger seat.

"Care to explain the car that costs more than our house in the driveway?" Sokka asked in a whisper when Katara was walking up to her room at three-thirty in the morning.

She knew her brother sometimes liked to make sure she came home safe and on time and would ask if she was alright every so often.

"It's Zuko's" she said feeling the tiredness catch up to her.

"So you stole it?!"

"No! Zuko came to the bar and got surprisingly drunk. I didn't now where he lives and he was too far gone to give me safe directions so I brought him here"

"Thank god you take the bus to work" Sokka laughed kissing his sister's cheek goodnight.

Katara changed out of her work clothes and fell onto her bed. Too bad she didn't have the guts to bring Zuko to her bed upstairs.

Zuko heard muffled voices and struggled to open his eyes. His stomach was killing him and he couldn't shake the feeling he had to vomit. When his eyes opened he saw two blurry figures above him and tried to focus.

"You have beautiful eyes" the short haired girl said.

"Doesn't he?" the other one said.

When he finally focused, he saw Suki and Katara looking down at him smiling and holding cups of coffee in their hands. Instead of forming words, Zuko only let out a moan.

"Bathroom is right down the hall" Katara said pointing.

Zuko turned and struggled to sit up when he felt cool hands touch his hot skin and help him. He realized Katara was smiling at him softly.

"I drank a lot didn't I?" Zuko asked as Katara helped him grab hold of the hot coffee cup.

"Yes you did. You get sure of yourself when you're drunk" Katara said giggling.

"What?"

"You felt up Katara and assumed she would go down on you" Suki giggled.

"All in a night's work" Zuko shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

During the two months that passed after Katara nursed Zuko back to sobriety, the two ended up spending more and more time together. He would be waiting outside one of her classes to ask about her day and walk her to her next class.

"You stay pretty busy with classes" Zuko said walking her to final class for the afternoon.

"Yeah, well, college usually does that to you" Katara laughed.

When they came to her lecture hall, Zuko leaned down and kissed Katara softly on the lips. Again, she felt the electricity shoot down to her toes, making them curl in the dark brown flip flops she was wearing.

"I'll meet you in the library to study?" he asked when he pulled away.

With wide eyes from surprise, Katara had trouble finding something to say, so instead she merely nodded. Sitting in her class, she sat in the back of the oval shaped classroom and instead of paying attention to the stock market ratings the professor was going over, Katara texted Suki about Zuko kissing her.

Sitting in the quiet library, Katara had her book open and her notebook with a clean page at the ready for notes. She fiddled with her blue pen and thought about her canceled meeting with Mr. Adroushan last month. She knew the man was now deliberately ignoring her and she didn't understand why. The man heard investment presentations all the time, why ignore one about a bar in the Florida Keys? Especially one that had numbers proving it would be highly profitable and on an island you basically own? All Katara needed was someone to invest so she had the money to open.

"Maybe you should to talk to Zuko. He could invest, couldn't he?" Suki asked Katara after she had come home and cried over her canceled appointment last month.

"I don't want it to look like I'm trying to sleep my way in" Katara cried.

Katara sighed and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. With November here, it had cooled down enough that Katara needed to carry her light jacket with her. Lucky the college had not called for one of their 'cold days' where the temperature drops under fifty degrees and roads get closed.

"You look like you're concentrating pretty hard for not having any notes written down" Zuko said coming up behind a startled Katara.

"You scared me" Katara giggled hitting his arm.

Zuko took the chair across from Katara and pulled out his laptop. As he waited for it to load, Katara saw him run his hands through his shaggy hair.

"Where's Sokka? Didn't he come from your class too?" Katara asked looking around.

"Suki took him somewhere. I told them I was meeting you here. Are..you okay being alone with me?" Zuko asked eyeing her teasingly.

"I'm actually pretty uncomfortable" Katara nodded sarcastically.

"Well, too bad. So what are you thinking about that has your full attention?"

"Just...going home for fall break" Katara lied.

Zuko groaned and slammed his head on the table,

"Fuck! I forgot we're off for a week soon"

"Do you not want to go home?" Katara asked shifting nervously a little.

"Well, if it was back to New York where we live, it wouldn't be so bad. But my parents are going to be up in Quebec, so fall break will mostly be spent there. I just don't want to deal with my dad being all business and my mom trying to kill the tension."

"What about with your uncle?"

"He's not even going to be home. He and his friends are going on a restaurant adventure in New Orleans"

"What the hell is a restaurant adventure?" Katara asked thinking maybe it was to buy old restaurants.

"You know how we see on TV a lot of famous places to eat on from certain cities? Well, my uncle and his old people friends like to travel to a city once a year and try to eat at them all at least once. I went with him a few times when I was a teenager. Fun then, not fun now" Zuko laughed.

Katara laughed with him and smiled, then thought about it for a second. _Well, it can't be that bad dating an Adroushan, especially if I don't tell him about the bar I want_ , Katara thought carefully.

"If you want...you know... you can come to Colorado with Sokka and I" Katara offered carefully.

Zuko smiled at her,

"Wouldn't your family mind?"

"Well, it's just my dad, my grandmother and my step-grandfather. But no, they wouldn't mind especially if they see you're basically Sokka's best friend. We have plenty of room. I mean, it's no mansion like what you're used to, but it's cozy. And I'm sure the snow has already started falling back home" Katara stammered realizing she was blushing.

Zuko contemplated the thought. He wanted to spend every moment with this woman and having free time during vacation sounded great.

"What should I pack?" Zuko asked trying to hide his excitement.

Later on that night, Zuko sat in his loft apartment in front of his computer. He heard the chiming alerting him to a web cam call, and saw his mother's name. Answering it, his mom came up on screen.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ursa asked with a soft smile.

"Of course not. Everything okay Mom?" Zuko smiled.

"Zuko, when exactly were you going to tell me about your new girlfriend?" Ursa asked giggling.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Zuko asked trying to seem confused.

"Don't play coy" Ursa said as she reached for something and held up a picture in front of the camera,

"Our family publicist sent me these a couple weeks back. Lucky for you and that beautiful young girl, he stopped them from reaching the tabloids."

The picture came into focus and Zuko felt his cheeks burn when he realized it was from Halloween. The picture showed Katara being carried on Zuko's shoulders beaming with laughter as she was dressed in her sexy ninja costume. Zuko, who had gone as an Emperor, had a grip on her thighs and walked next to Sokka and Suki, who were dressed up as a couple of mobsters.

Zuko blushed and fidgeted with his hair as he remembering he loved the feel of Katara's legs. He shook his head focusing and sighed,

"Right, remind me to thank him next time I see him"

"Oh you can thank him yourself when you come to Quebec with us"

Zuko took a deep breath and looked at the video image of his mother. Her dark brown hair had a few gray streaks in it, but her skin was still smooth as if she was still in college. Her amber eyes were soft as she looked at him waiting for his reply.

"About that, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Dad again, so I accepted an invitation to go with some friends to their home in Colorado" Zuko said slowly.

He may have been in his twenties but his mother was gifted at making him feel like he was just a little kid.

Ursa looked at her son and looked at the picture in her hand and smiled.

"What are their names?" Ursa asked gently.

"Sokka and Katara Sokanon"

"Are they the ones in this picture?"

Zuko blushed and smiled nervously, while Ursa couldn't hold back her smile. She listened as Zuko described Katara and was surprised at how much he revealed about her. Most of the time, he never even revealed the young woman's name. Ursa might have to meet this girl soon, which made her smile even more.

"Well, she sounds very grounded and endearing. That was a kind gesture for her to invite you. Behave yourself, and help if you are needed. You know you are not above doing simple housework. I won't say anything about her to your father just yet"

"Thanks, Mom"

"And Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't pressure her into meeting us. Our last name alone can be intimidating"

Surprised by his mother's statement, Zuko had never really thought of bringing Katara home with him. _Maybe for Christmas..._

"Got it Mom. I'll call you when I get to Colorado" Zuko said hanging up the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! If it was finished I would upload it all at once but I'm fighting writer's block on of the later chapters, which is more frustrating than it should be haha. I'll figure it out though! I think I'm getting a little less nervous about posting and starting to think of this as more for fun and not an assignment for school. Ridiculous I know, but I'm getting over it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ursa typed frantically on her computer in her vacation home in Quebec. Her brother-in-law Iroh waited for her to continue speaking on the web cam.

"You don't consider this spying at all do you?" Iroh asked watching Ursa search for something.

"When I saw the Halloween pictures, I knew that girl looked familiar. But then when Zuko said her last name I knew it was on the tip of my tongue" Ursa explained.

"Where did you see her?" Iroh asked.

"She was in Ozai's firm in Florida. From what the secretary told me, Ozai seems to be avoiding her. I want to know why"

Iroh was trying to make sense why his brother would find one water bender so troubling. Just then, Ursa let out a small gasp, then laughed.

"What did you find?" Iroh asked.

Ursa laughed as she shared the screen so Iroh could see what she found. Reading the words on the screen, Iroh couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, we know she's not using Zuko" Iroh sighed.

"Your brother is smart, Iroh. You and I both know that. But I think Katara just might be smarter" Ursa laughed.

In Colorado, Zuko couldn't believe the home Katara and Sokka grew up in. It was a light yellow luxury home with stone finish in the front. Walking through the double door entry way, Zuko was greeted by warm colored stone tiles, light beige walls, and high ceilings covered in cherry wood to give a cabin feel to the home. Pecan colored hard wood floors stretched throughout the house, and custom made window treatments practically covered the entire wall facing the backyard with UV treated windows. Katara and Sokka had given Zuko a tour and showed him the five bedrooms, five bathrooms, and two partial bathrooms. The living room held an enormous sixty inch flat screen, a blue wrap around sofa, and was decorated with lamps, pictures of the Sokanon family, and plants in various parts of the room.

"You told me you guys are normal!" Zuko exclaimed looking through the back windows and onto the lakeside view.

The kitchen had stainless steal appliances, blue colored granite counter tops, and stone designs on the wall. Zuko was shown the home theater in the basement, the recreation room on the second floor, and his guest room with it's own private entry way.

"Make yourself at home Zuko. Dinner will be ready soon" Katara's grandmother said hugging the young man.

Now, as he sat on the brick covered patio around the fire pit, Zuko looked out in the distance to see the snow covered mountains. The house was fairly secluded, and surrounded by trees and as Zuko listened, he could hear the sounds of winter wildlife in the far off distance.

"I really don't know what to do with this information. I'm sorry, this house is the complete opposite of what I was expecting" Zuko laughed.

"Well, both sets of my grandparents were doctors. My mom was too, before she died. My Dad works in the county office with the mayor. The house is pretty much paid for, just need to keep it running. Sokka plans to move back here and keep the house in the family" Katara explained happily.

Zuko took a sip of the hot chocolate that Gran-gran had brought the two, and looked at Katara as she pulled her black coat tighter to her. The past few days spending time with her family had been more fun than Zuko imagined. Sokka and Katara had taken him sledding off mounds of snow Katara made with her water bending, only to warm up with a movie in the basement. Their grandmother, had also always had food ready, saying,

"With two young men in the house, I don't want their hunger to ruin the visit."

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked Katara.

Shrugging, she moved her seat closer to the roaring fire,

"I've gotten used to the weather in Florida."

Zuko stood up and moved to the bench seat next to her. With their shoulders touching, Katara could feel the heat still radiating off of him.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you get your water bending from?" Zuko asked, remembering the biology everyone learns about early on in school.

Katara looked into the fire and smiled saying,

"My mom's father...he was the water bender. And I know it doesn't help but my step grandfather is a bender too."

Zuko nodded, knowing water bending was a recessive gene just like earth bending. Fire bending was a dominant gene; both Zuko and Azula were fire benders like their father.

"Did your mother's dad teach you to water bend?" Zuko asked.

"No. He died long before I was born. I learned the basics at school, you know? But then master Pakku, my step-grandfather, he helped me master my bending when I was fourteen. We used to practice every day down there by the lake" Katara explained.

"Fourteen? I was sixteen when I mastered my fire bending. You sure you can call yourself a master?" Zuko teased.

Without moving from her seat or even sitting up, Katara moved her right arm and waved it around her head. When she brought it back in front of her, she held up her hand to show Zuko the water that gathered around the tips of her fingers. As Zuko saw them freeze into what looked like ice claws, Katara smiled and said,

"I'm pretty sure I can."

Flipping her hand back, Zuko saw the four darts go flying towards a tree and all hit in a small circle. If that tree had a target, Zuko was sure they all hit the bulls-eye. He stared at the tree for a few seconds, his golden eyes wide in awe and then looked back to a smiling Katara.

"You...was that..." he stuttered.

"Pulled out of thin air? Yeah" Katara giggled.

Sighing and shaking his head, Zuko chuckled,

"That was a little bit of a turn on."

Zuko saw Katara beam with pride and felt himself being pulled towards her. Slowly leaning towards her, Zuko gently reached and put his hand on her cheek. He felt her cool skin against his warm hand and pressed his lips to hers. He felt his body ache for more of her as she leaned into him and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and Zuko felt her tongue against his and he loved the taste of her. He pulled her closer to him and could only think he could never have enough of her. Did she even realize the power she had on him already? One look from those cerulean blue eyes and Zuko was ready to kill for her. He slid his hand into her hair and he tugged gently, only to hear another small gasp escape her. Just then, Zuko felt Katara instantly pull away.

"Wha-" Zuko tried to say but saw Katara shift nervously.

"I'm sorry...I can't-er-I shouldn't. Goodnight, Zuko" Katara said rubbing her warm palms on her jeans and then getting up to rush to her room.

Zuko watched as Katara rushed back into her home, leaving Zuko alone outside in the cold. He stared after her for a moment, completely shocked at her for pulling away. She had gripped at his coat to pull him closer just a moment ago. If they had been back in Florida, Zuko would have gone after her. But seeing as how this was her family's home, Zuko didn't want to anger her father, who already looked at him with caution. Sighing, Zuko put out the fire in the fire pit, and walked to the guest room he was occupying. His mind could only think, _Anything colder than ice to calm the fire she starts with me?_

Katara held the phone to her ear and listened as Suki and Toph tried to control their laughter. As soon as she closed her bedroom door, Katara picked up her phone and dialed Suki's phone number. The two of them then called Toph.

"So let me get this straight.." Toph began,

"Sparky's been after you for how long? And you _still_ haven't had sex with him?!"

"She's got crazy amount of control. I slept with Sokka by the first date" Suki said.

"I'm glad you guys think this is funny" Katara sighed.

"Well, I just don't get why you won't do it with him" Toph sighed.

"You know why! It would be beyond inappropriate!" Katara exclaimed.

Talking with her two best friends, Katara couldn't help but feeling like she was sixteen, but she didn't care.

"Katara, clearly feelings are going to get in the way here. So why don't you just suck it up and go to one of the other investors instead of the Adroushans? If you do that, maybe Mr. Adroushan will make a better offer because we all know he hates competition" Suki stated.

"Yeah. I mean, you won't go to Zuko, and his father seems to ignoring the shit out of you, maybe it's time you go somewhere else" Toph encouraged.

"Don't you guys realize anything about the business world? Mr. Adroushan owns the island where it would be best to build. I highly doubt any of the other investors would dare to build on his island" Katara said feeling her nerves coming on.

"Well then I vote you sing like a canary to Zuko. If anything, he can take you to meet his father. You know blood bending, make Mr. Adroushan listen" Suki said.

"Plus, you owe Zuko a small explanation for leaving him high and dry like you did. Ten bucks says he's going to take a cold shower or two tonight" Toph laughed.

Suki and Katara were startled when they heard laughter in the background.

"Toph..." Suki began,

"Are you...are you with someone right now?"

"Oh! Yeah" Toph said.

"Since when?!" Katara said smiling in shock.

"Since...awhile back. You guys can meet him in a couple weeks when I come to visit you guys. But please, don't make a huge deal okay?" Toph stated.

"No promises" Suki and Katara laughed in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Goodnight you guys. Katara, go get laid!" Toph said before she hung up.

"I'm going to call your brother back. But yeah, what Toph said. Get laid. Especially with Zuko" Suki giggled.

Katara hung up her phone and sighed in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, next chapter! I'm feeling pretty positive tonight. I was finally able to move forward in the story and I think I'm on a roll :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next morning, Zuko was up to try and apologize to Katara in case he made her feel uncomfortable last night. Walking down the hall, Zuko paused when he reached her bedroom door. Hoping he wouldn't sound like a complete idiot, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Katara?" he called and waited for an answer.

"Katara, can I come in?" Zuko asked knocking again.

With still no answer, Zuko looked around him and then silently went into Katara's childhood bedroom. The shower was running in the adjoined bathroom and Zuko fought the urge to go pull her shower curtain aside. Looking around the room, he saw light brown carpet, a queen sized bed covered in a dark purple comforter with leopard printed pillow cases, and a large black desk covered in papers. A couple candles stood on her wooden nightstands and looked as though they had been recently used. She even had a large flat screen television mounted to the wall over the fireplace across from her bed. This bedroom was enormous, but still held things from Katara's childhood. Mahogany shelves lined the walls holding a few of her stuffed animals, and Zuko saw a bookcase stacked with reading books, a few pictures, and her high school yearbooks.

Walking to the desk, Zuko saw blueprints for what looked like a club or even a restaurant. Notes were scribbled in the margins and Zuko saw a fancy leather bound folder with papers covered in numbers and percentages sticking out of it. With his curiosity gripping him, Zuko saw a small pie chart of successful businesses in the Florida Keys. Money charts explaining tourist season and spring break season filled another paper and Zuko saw a small map with a bright red circle around a small part of land.

"It's a bar" Katara's voice said startling Zuko.

Whipping around, Zuko saw Katara wrapped in her lavender towel with her soaking hair still clinging to her delicate shoulders. She was still soaking wet from her shower and just stood there looking at him. _Drop the towel, drop the towel, for the love of god drop the towel_ , Zuko thought.

"A bar? You own it?" Zuko asked impressed.

"Not yet. It's...a work in progress. Can we talk about this downstairs? When I'm not in my towel?" Katara smiled.

"Well then, just take the towel off" Zuko said without missing a beat.

Zuko's heart skipped a beat when he saw Katara tilt her head and reach for the corner of the towel that was tucked in.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Katara said softly as she pulled at the tucked in the corner. She smirked when she saw Zuko's eyes narrow in on her.

Suddenly Katara turned around and headed for her walk in closet saying,

"To be continued when my dad, my brother, and my grandparents aren't downstairs"

Zuko groaned as he left her room,

"You're killing me Katara!"

In response, Katara only yelled back,

"Slowly but surely, I know!"

Sitting at the island counter in the kitchen, Zuko chatted with Sokka and his dad, Hakoda Sokanon. Snow fell lightly outside, and Zuko couldn't help but feel at home with them.

"You never told me your sister wanted a bar" Zuko said to Sokka without even thinking about it.

Hakoda let out a sigh and Gran-Gran shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Zuko asked confused and apologetic.

"Katara's been wanting that bar of hers ever since she went to bartending school" Hakoda sighed.

"You can't deny that she's good at it. She's smart enough to run a business and is a good people person" Gran-Gran said.

"But what's the problem?" Zuko asked.

"She needs...well, no, she _wants_ an investor. She wants to build it in the Florida Keys where tourism is huge. She's got a theme planned out, numbers written up, and is even fully prepared to negotiate with someone to invest in it. But she doesn't want just anybody. Katara is trying to swim with the sharks" Sokka explained.

"She should go to my father then. He would love a new, exciting bar in that area. He owns most that land down there anyway" Zuko said.

"I have" Katara said surprising everyone by walking into the kitchen.

Dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and bright orange socks on her feet, Katara stood at the counter next to Sokka.

"And?" Zuko asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Katara asked pointing towards the recreation room for privacy.

Feeling beyond confused, Zuko nodded and followed Katara, who closed the wooden door behind her. She looked up at Zuko who took a seat at the small bar by the pool table.

"I have tried to talk to your dad. I've had a scheduled presentation with him four times! Four, Zuko! I've done everything he's asked! I've gotten all my numbers put together, all my recommendation letters, which, one of them is from a club owner in Las Vegas! I've gotten all my designs set out like he's asked but the bastard ignores me!"

 _What is that old man up to..._ Zuko thought, realizing that wasn't like his father.

"He's stringing me along. He hasn't completely denied me but he hasn't completely agreed to see me" Katara sighed.

"Why him? Why not go to one of his competitors?" Zuko asked.

"Do you really think they would invest in a business built on an island that your family owns?" Katara asked.

"Does it have to be that island?"

"That's the best place where the numbers don't seem to die down more than eight percent."

"What's in the bar anyway?" Zuko asked.

Katara lit up like a Christmas tree and began pacing the room telling Zuko of the designs she came up with.

"An aquatic theme to it. To make it seem like you're underwater, like an Atlantis! Pool tables, maybe a dance floor, a stage equipped for either real bands or Djs, and a few fish tanks too! With my water bending, my drinks will be served faster and blended better. But I don't have the money to get the liquor license, the liquor, or even build and advertise. Not to mention security, and food, plus a couple other employees..."

"Is that why you've been avoiding dating me?" Zuko asked.

Katara looked at him with slumped shoulders,

"After hearing all that, that's what you're worried about? Unbelievable- yes that's why! I don't want people thinking I slept my way to the top!"

"Alright, alright, I get it now! I'm sorry. Calm down...look, let me help you. Just a little bit!" Zuko called but Katara stormed out of the rec room and toward the kitchen.

Zuko ran after her and said,

"Katara, my dad's fighting dirty! By stringing you along he sees something in you and is threatened. If he wasn't he would've told you to get lost a long time ago. So you have to try and beat him at his own game"

"How the hell do I do that?!" Katara asked feeling frustrated.

"Come with me to New York this New Years. Just about all of the big shots will be there. They take one look at you and will be all over you! It'll get better when they hear your brilliant investment idea."

"Are you trying to whore my sister out?!" Sokka asked angrily.

"No!" Zuko exclaimed horrified, "I'm saying, if she mingles with the big shots and uses her gift of gab, she can get a lot of offers for her bar. My dad will see it, and will make her the best deal. He'll see he can't ignore her for long."

Seeing his daughter's hesitation, Hakoda spoke up,

"Katara, it would save you three thousand dollars."

"What?" Zuko asked looking at her.

Sighing, Katara slowly explained,

"I've known about that dinner banquet in New York. And I've been trying to save up for it for awhile now. So that way I can make a huge donation and get invited. The plan you just told me, is one I thought of months ago."

Zuko let out a laugh realizing how smart she really was. Now he fully understood why she avoided him. Or tried to.

"So be my plus one. It will make you look good coming with my family and I"

"Make her look good or make you look good?" Sokka asked.

"Both" Zuko answered honestly.

Katara fell silent and looked around at her family for any sign of what she should do and saw her grandmother nodding her head and he father give a slight nod.

"Oh, alright. I'll go with you. Let me show you all the numbers I've drawn up so you know what's going on too" Katara sighed leading Zuko back to her bedroom.

As Zuko looked over her shoulder and listened intently to Katara's plans, he couldn't help but feel utterly impressed. He didn't understand why his father wasn't agreeing to it in the first place, but he wanted to make sure she got offered the best deal possible. When she finished telling him, Katara put all her papers away neatly, excited and nervous for New Years to come.

Zuko sat back against her bed and gently stroked her shoulder,

"Is that why you won't...with me?" Zuko asked trailing off.

"The main reason yes. That's my deep dark secret" Katara giggled.

"I thought you were afraid of me" Zuko began,

"Or afraid of...little me's"

Katara blushed and let out a laugh and allowed herself to lean against him,

"For as terrifying as that thought is, no. It's not worry."

Zuko looked at Katara with a smirk on his face and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Katara couldn't help but wink and burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**My friend who helped me put this chapter together listened to Enrique Iglesias' 'Bailando' to get a romantic/fun/dancing feel. Yes, we know it's not considered Samba, but it was stuck in our heads anyway and I can't lie...it helped :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Samba music blared on speakers in the high corners of the Florida dance club and the lyrics blasted from the singer's microphone to the crowd of dancers. Wearing a tight black dress that flowed out at her waist and reached her knees Katara let Zuko twirl her around at the waist. Her black stiletto heels slid on the slick wooden dance floor, and her straightened hair flowed behind her. Holding Zuko's hand above her, Katara spun in a tight circle only to land in his arms. She felt his hot breath against her neck and suddenly felt shivers run down her arms. Turning back to face him, Katara smiled at the black and beige button up shirt he was wearing and smiled remembering Suki had said it was very "Cuban". Zuko gracefully pulled their bodies closer together and got her hips to match the rhythm of his. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Zuko's grip on her hips tighten. Smiling, Katara felt proud of herself that she got Zuko on the dance floor. All it had taken was getting a look from another man and Zuko was on his feet to whisk her away.

"I thought you don't dance..." Katara had said eyeing Zuko's outstretched hand.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let some other guy dance with my girl" Zuko had smirked.

Katara had smiled brightly as Zuko pulled her to the dance floor and almost expertly gotten into the rhythm of the music. It had been two weeks since Fall Break had ended and they had to resume their adult lives filled with work and classes. Zuko and Katara had began their blossoming relationship and enjoyed what little free time they had with each other. Unfortunately, because of their drudging schedules, tonight was the first time they were able to enjoy a _real_ date. But now that they finally had a weekend off, Zuko had agreed to come to this dance club Suki had suggested. Although in all honesty he had wanted just him and Katara going on a date, Zuko was trying to stay on Sokka's good side. After all, unbeknownst to Sokka, Zuko was now sleeping with his best friend's younger sister.

Enjoying the dance floor, Zuko had smiled and suddenly pulled away from Katara slightly, only to spin her in a circle. Pulling her close to him once again, Zuko had grabbed her waist and showed her to match his with the music. She felt like she was in a movie when he twirled her around only to catch her waist with her back to him. Their bodies seemed to glide together as the guitars and drums played loudly.

Suki took a seat at the table laughing as Sokka nearly plummeted in his chair and leaned to kiss her neck.

"This is so much fun!" Suki laughed when Sokka pulled away.

Sokka got a hold of the waitress and ordered two more Rum and Cokes before he turned his head to his beautiful girlfriend. She was in a navy blue strapless dress that flowed down her slim body. Her white stiletto heels had Sokka wanting to take her back home...or behind the small club, you know, whichever came first.

Suki looked to the dancers and clapped with the rhythm of the upbeat music. She loved this dance club. The yellow walls and bouncing colorful lights were somehow relaxing and the light wooden tables with green candles on them gave the place a tropical feel to it. The bright blue neon sign found in most places read 'NO BENDING! EMPLOYEES ONLY!' with the Spanish translation right next to it. Suki looked and saw Katara having fun with Zuko on the dance floor. _No one could deny the chemistry those two have, but any more fun they're going to be making babies_ , Suki laughed in her head. Suddenly she felt Sokka's hand caress her thigh underneath the table. Turning to look at him, she winked and embraced the kiss he planted on her lips .

"Hey! Hey! Hey! None of that at the table!" Katara yelled teasingly coming over to the table and taking a seat.

Suki pulled away from Sokka only to give a scowl towards the new couple.

"Oh please, I can only imagine you and Zuko-"

"Ahhh! Noo!" Sokka yelled covering his ears and cutting Suki off,

"I don't want to know!"

Zuko gave a chuckle at his friend's reaction and stole a sip from Sokka's Rum and Coke that had arrived at their table.

"Come on Sokka, you don't want to hear you're going to be an uncle?" Zuko asked only to get a playful smack on the arm from Katara.

"You know what? I think it would just be easier for me if you two just randomly showed up with a baby" Sokka teased.

The four friends watched the band play another Samba song and then leave the stage for another break.

"This place is awesome! Good drinks, and great music" Katara said swaying in her chair to the rhythm of the drums.

"We've got to bring Toph and her boyfriend here after they get here tomorrow" Suki smiled.

"How long is she here for?" Zuko asked.

"Just a week...but there's something you should know about her" Katara said getting Zuko's full attention.

"She's blind. But she's not completely blind. She'll explain when she's here" Suki said nonchalantly.

Zuko nodded and put his arm on the back of Katara's chair when he noticed something by the bar. Then his eyes landed on another, and another, and then another. Sitting up and slowly gathering his coat and sunglasses, he turned to his friends,

"Guys, get your stuff."

Realizing how alert he became, Katara grabbed her small clutch and asked,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I thought we were having fun" Suki said following Zuko's lead and slowly grabbing her clutch.

"We were. But there's already five camera men by the bar and I can see more behind them-no, Sokka, don't react!" Zuko snapped.

"My god, it's like we're being hunted" Suki said almost excitedly.

Katara felt Zuko grab her hand and just as she pushed her chair back, the flashes from the cameras began raining down on them.

"Come on!" Zuko called and led his friend towards the exit.

Zuko felt ready to set the club on fire. He didn't want Katara shoved into the tabloids like this. He didn't want them calling her his new little toy or whatever they would come up with. Trying to shield her from their cameras with his body, Zuko expertly pushed on his sunglasses and made his way through the swarm of journalists. Making sure Sokka and Suki were right behind him, Zuko told his friends not to say anything and try to keep their faces straight as possible.

"Zuko! Zuko! Who is she! How long have you been dating?"

"Is the other one with you too?"

"Girls, who are you!"

"Are you benders!"

"What's your name!"

"Are you sleeping with Zuko!"

The voices rang out like alarms and Katara couldn't believe the flashes from their cameras; they were almost blinding. The group of four were almost out the door when they got swarmed by even more journalists. Katara squeezed Zuko's hand as he hugged her to him and led them all out of the dancing club. She could feel her cheeks were burning bright red from the sudden demanding paparazzi and all the onlookers they were passing. Out of nowhere, she felt a hand grab her arm tightly and turning to see if it was Sokka or Suki, she saw a camera right in her face and was nearly blinded from the flash.

Finally reaching the parking lot, Zuko felt Katara push into him unexpectedly and when he turned to look down at her he saw the cameraman on her like a leech.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily,

"Get the fuck off her!"

Without even thinking, Zuko pulled Katara to the other side of his body, away from the man holding onto her, and in one fluid motion pushed the guy in the chest so hard he flew back a few feet. Katara, Suki, and Sokka stood frozen in shock as the man slid across the pavement and groan as he tried to stand up.

"Okay, time to go!" Sokka called and hurried the others to the car.

Camera lights continued to flash as the four quickly got in the black Lexus and drove off. Zuko's hands gripped the steering wheel and sped off in frustration towards his friends' house.

"Damn Zuko, did you really have to push him that hard?" Katara gently asked.

"All I wanted was to get him off of you. Are you guys okay?" Zuko asked Sokka and Suki.

"Yeah, we're okay." Suki sighed pushing her short, curled hair back.

"That was...a lot...at least we all look good tonight" Sokka said trying to lighten the situation.

"I'm sorry you guys...I didn't mean...I don't know how so many found us" Zuko said apologetically.

"Did someone tip them off?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out" Zuko said angrily.

He felt Katara's cool hands on his arm,

"Zuko, it's fine. It's not like they caught us doing anything wrong."

"Still, I'm sorry you guys had to go through that..." Zuko said.

A silence fell over the car for a few minutes until Sokka blurted out,

"Okay, am I the _only one_ who thought that was cool?!"

Suki and Katara suddenly shrieked in excitement, making Zuko almost brake the car in surprise.

"That was!" Katara laughed in giddiness.

"I'm so glad we got dressed up tonight!" Suki shrieked.

"Damn, I hope they got my good side" Sokka said.

Finally pulling his car into his friends' driveway, Zuko stole a glance at Katara who was looking at him through shining eyes. Staying outside, Zuko let Suki and Sokka disappear into their house. He leaned against his car and smiled as Katara brought her body close to his.

"Please, don't make it less awkward on my account" Katara smiled as she stood in front of Zuko.

Zuko let out a laugh and regaining seriousness said,

"Listen, Katara, I'm really sorry you had to go through the paparazzi like that"

"Are you kidding? It was kind of fun! I mean, it's not every day a swarm of cameramen demand to know your name" Katara answered smiling.

"Look, you should know-"

"I do..." she said cutting him off.

Zuko looked at Katara's beautiful eyes and made a confused face,

"Zuko...I already kind of thought about this...you're in the limelight and...I sort of figured I would be too...eventually. I'm not looking for it but, you know... I'm just praying that they show a good picture of me..." Katara sighed.

She knew the pressure and was still wanting to be with him? Zuko was impressed.

"Besides, if they bother me too much, I'll just make them slip on ice or something and I can make a quick get away" Katara laughed.

Pulling her close to him, Zuko loved how her body seemed to match his perfectly. Their lips met and he felt Katara melt into him. She tightened her grip on his shirt and he started pulling her dress up her smooth leg a little.

"Are you coming inside?" Katara asked as she pulled away from their kiss and slightly bit her lip.

"Oh jeez...I think Sokka's going to kill me if he finds me here the next morning again" Zuko sighed chuckling.

"Don't worry about him. Suki's love making skills have him forgetting all about us"


	8. Chapter 8

**We see them having a little more fun like typical college students do :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Katara felt Zuko's warm body against hers as she slowly started to wake up the next morning. The feel of the Egyptian Cotton sheets felt good against her naked body, along with the naked fire bender next to her. Just then, a knock came on the door, then a few rings of their doorbell. Zuko groaned and buried his face under the covers. Katara wanted to curl up next to him again but instead, she reached for her leopard printed night gown and purple silk robe with the lace sleeves that reached her elbows. Putting them on and tying the robe lazily, she heard someone go downstairs to answer the door. Slowly heading towards the stairs, the quietness of the house was interrupted with Suki's shriek of terror and a slam of the front door. Katara immediately snapped awake and rushed down the stairs yelling,

"What is it?! What happened!"

Suki, wearing nothing but one of Sokka's shirts that reached her knees, leaned against the front door panting frantically, her eyes wide with shock.

"Suki!" Katara cried rushing to her friend.

"Umm...Ava-Avatar Aang is um..is outside our door" Suki stammered.

Sokka and Zuko, both hearing the shrieks from the girls, had immediately ran to the stairs to the to check on the girls. However, before they could go help, Sokka stopped short to see Zuko wearing only his boxer briefs. Sokka felt his shoulders drop and he looked to Zuko exasperated,

"Really...?"

Downstairs, Katara was trying to process what Suki had said,

"What? Avatar Aang? What do you mean he's outside?"

Suki tried to answer when another knock and a familiar voice came from behind the door,

"You guys? Ha-ha you guys! Now answer the door or is this how you people treat your handicapped guests?"

"Toph?!" Katara asked as Suki got off the door so they can open it.

Sure enough, their friend Toph stood there in their entryway smirking and wearing her dark Oakley sunglasses. But what really caught the girls' attentions was Avatar Aang standing and smiling behind her. Walking into the house, Toph said,

"Katara, Suki, you know Aang. Aang, these are my friends, Katara and Suki. Sokka is around somewhere and if my senses are right, I believe Katara is...courting someone this lovely morning."

"Pleased to meet you guys" Aang said waving and smiling.

Katara and Suki stared at the Avatar for a few moments and the both girls turned around to run upstairs in a panic.

"Toph!" Suki cried out,

"You could've told us he was coming!"

The bedroom doors slammed shut with Toph calling out,

"I told you guys not to make a big deal!"

"Just make yourself comfortable Avatar Aang" Sokka said going into the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot.

"Just Aang is cool. And thanks. Toph has told me a lot about you guys. Sorry to just burst in like this. Are they going to be okay?" the air bender asked pointing to the bedrooms.

"We're fine!" Katara exclaimed as she practically ran down the stairs in jeans and a blue blouse.

Toph, shrugged off her gray leather jacket and revealed her forest green t-shirt, paired nicely with jeans and her specially made black Converse high tops.

"So, where's Sparky?" Toph asked after taking her sunglasses off and hugging Katara.

"Sorry, uh, I'm Zuko" Zuko answered unsure whether to shake Toph's hand or not.

He had disappeared briefly to put on his jeans and find a t-shirt to come back and meet the Avatar and his girlfriend.

"I know. How's it going man? Toph Bei Fong" Toph smiled holding her fist out for a fist bump.

"Bei Fong?" Zuko asked wracking his brain this early in the morning and bumping Toph's fist,

"As in Bei Fong Rail Lines? Your father-"

"Owns the railroads and the trains? Fuck yeah he does" She smirked.

"How many socialites can possibly in one tiny house?" Sokka asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"You are no longer eligible to work for me!" Toph exclaimed pointing to Sokka.

"What? Why?" Sokka asked.

"You're an engineer and you can't count!" Toph teased.

As Sokka's mouth dropped with the 'insult',Suki came downstairs in her white skinny jeans and a peach colored sweater calling,

"How come you're here now Toph? I thought we were going to pick you up from the airport in an hour"

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Did it work?"

"Yeah!" Suki, Katara, and Sokka answered in unison.

"Well now what?" Aang asked looking at his new friends.

"Do you guys want to rest?" Katara asked Toph and Aang.

"No way!" Toph exclaimed.

Quiet filled the room as everyone tried to come up with something entertaining for them to do.

"We can go to my parents' house" Zuko offered.

His eyes widened for a moment when everyone looked at him.

"And do what? Throw a party to rival Tau Kappa Epsilon?" Sokka asked.

Suki looked at her boyfriend with a strange look on her face,

"TKE Sokka. Fraternities have Letters for a reason"

"Are they called Letters or are they just initials?" Toph asked turning the conversation.

"I thought they were called 'Letters'" Suki said.

"You guys..." Sokka waved getting his friends back on track,

"You know what? I've decided! We're going to the Adroushan house."

"Who put you in charge?" Suki asked.

"Zuko's the richest, why can't he be in charge?" Katara said pointing to Zuko who stood there pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's debatable if he's the richest" Toph countered.

"Well if we're going to go by that logic then Aang should be in charge!" Sokka cried chuckling.

"Aang has been here ten minutes!" Suki yelled laughing.

"Are we going to Zuko's or not?!" Katara cried.

Grabbing his keys from off the counter, Zuko looked across the room and called out over his friends to Aang,

"Hey Aang! Want to go to my house? There's a full bar..."

Suddenly the room went dead quiet.

"Oh, full bar? Let's go" Toph stated getting up and heading outside.

"Do you mind if we stop at the grocery store first?" Katara asked.

"Yeah! I want to pick up some candy for later on" Suki chimed.

The group all walked outside the house but stopped short in the driveway. There was now six of them and both cars in the drive way only sat 5.

"So...two cars?" Zuko asked.

"What, no helicopter Sparky?" Toph teased.

"We can squeeze" Suki determined,

"I used to do it all the time in high school. I can sit on Sokka's lap"

Getting into the car had been nothing short of a challenge; Sokka went behind the passenger seat, Toph sat in the middle and Aang sat behind the driver's seat. Katara, in the front passenger seat, was charged with Suki's light brown fringe purse, Toph's black leather purse, and her own light blue purse. As they drove off, Katara's curiosity overcame her.

"So Aang, you go to school with Toph?"

"Yeah actually. The Grand Canyon isn't too far away and it's an amazing place to practice air bending"

"Nice" Sokka chuckled.

"What's your major?" Suki asked sitting on Sokka's lap with her legs squeezed between his.

"Political Science and Spiritual Studies"

"A double major? Yuck..." Katara grimaced.

She could only imagine the amount of credits needed to keep up with that.

"How do you find the time to do...anything?" Zuko asked glancing at Aang through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, I got this trip to count towards two week's worth of classes" Aang smiled proudly.

"What? How did you get that?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Well, I had to word it right in the petition, but basically it's because I'm spending time with a bender from each of the four elements plus two non-benders. Looked great for my Spiritual Studies class" Aang explained proudly.

"You're a fucking genius" Zuko laughed.

"I like you Avatar" Sokka smiled.

Making it to the grocery store, the six friends piled out of the car and headed inside.

"Hey, Toph? Not to seem like an asshole, but how do you see? Aren't you blind?" Zuko asked curiously.

He noticed right away that Toph didn't use a guide cane of any kind. Only her dark sunglasses whenever she wasn't alone with her friends. Other than that, Toph looked like a normal twenty year old with short black hair who happened to be dating the Avatar. Katara had somewhat explained to him that Toph used the vibrations in the earth, whatever that meant.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask" Toph smirked.

She briefly held up her right foot and pointed to her shoe explaining,

"Specially made Converse. The bottoms are made out of bullet proof spider silk. Flexible and crazy tough but thin enough for me to still see with the vibrations. The material is still being experimented on actually, but my dad didn't have trouble getting it for a simple pair of shoes."

"That. Is. So bad-ass" Zuko nodded impressed.

"I know right?" Toph beamed.

What was supposed to be a simple trip to the grocery store ended up being an hour long trip because no one could decide on anything. It took them all twenty minutes just to decide whether they should go out to dinner or just order a pizza. But then if they were going to order a pizza, what kind would they order?

"Can't we decide when we, you know, order it? Or when it is dinner time?!" Katara asked her irritating brother.

"Well I want to know because that affects my decision!"

"We didn't come here to decide on dinner! We came here to get candy!" Katara argued.

"Well why can't we kill two birds with one stone?" Sokka asked.

"Because we're going drinking at Zuko's!"

"So are we going to get black out drunk or are we just going to warm up there and then go bar hopping?"

"Sokka!"

"Am I irritating you yet?"

"YES!"

Suki, standing between the two, couldn't help but crack up laughing while the siblings argued.

"Chime in any time Suki!" Katara snapped playfully.

Suki merely grabbed the basket full of junk food and headed to the cash register with Zuko, Aang, and Toph following her. As she waited in line to unload the cart, Katara and Sokka were still arguing.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Katara asked her brother.

"Because I just don't feel like pizza is the best food for that"

"Pizza has the most grease!"

"What about tacos?"

Rolling her eyes, Suki glanced to her left when something caught her eye.

"Holy Fuck!" she shrieked.

Suki's shriek had drawn attention from the other shoppers, and made Zuko glad he kept his sunglasses on. A few people were already trying- and failing- to subtly take pictures of him. Suki, ignoring everyone around her, grabbed the magazine on the shelf and called for her boyfriend in a panic.

"Sokka? Sokka!" she cried out staring at the magazine.

She was staring at the magazine so hard, she ran right into Sokka's chest.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked.

"LOOK!" Suki cried and shoved the paper booklet in his face.

When Sokka's eyes focused on the page, his blue eyes widened.

"What is it?" Katara asked when she looked at another shelf of magazines that all grocery stores had.

When her eyes fell on the cover, Katara jumped and let out a quick shriek. Zuko was by her side in what seemed like half a second.

"Stay calm or everyone is going to catch on and start taking pictures" he said quietly.

Katara was having trouble breathing. Right in her hands, on the cover of the tabloid was a picture of her and her friends from last night. Of course it was of Zuko when he shoved the cameraman to the ground. In the picture he was standing protectively in front of Katara with Sokka and Suki next to her. The bright yellow and bold words read 'Adroushan Heir All Too Happy to Fight Rival'.

"That was faster than usual" Zuko commented as he read over Katara's shoulder.

Suki had quickly gotten their things paid for and the friends hurried back to the car.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Toph asked.

"Zuko punched a cameraman and it's on the cover of a tabloid. Along with Katara, Suki and Sokka" Aang explained quickly catching her up.

"You punched a cameraman?!" Toph exclaimed too excitedly.

"I didn't punch him! I pushed him!" Zuko defended as they got into the car.

"That's awesome!" Toph cheered.

Once in the car, Sokka started fanning through the pages looking for the story they were all featured in.

"Oh my god!" he cried when he saw his picture.

"What's wrong now?" Suki asked looking at the page with concern.

"I'm gorgeous!" Sokka exclaimed, only to get an eye roll from everyone in the car.

"' _Zuko Adroushan, eldest son and heir of Ozai Adroushan business tycoon, was seen last night at a dance club in Florida; where the handsome youth is currently attending college. Rather than focusing on his books, reports indicate he'd rather focus on dancing the night away with a new sweetheart..._ '" Suki read aloud,

"' _Friends joining the two have yet to be identified, but a close source has revealed that they are all colleagues of Zuko._ ' Close source? What close source? We haven't talked to anybody" Suki said.

"' _The reports say Zuko and his friends and sweetheart were seen leaving the dance club when a cameraman politely tried to ask the young girl to turn around._ '"

"Politely my ass" Katara scoffed remembering the man grabbing her arm.

"' _When Zuko noticed the man touching his beautiful date, he quickly sprang into action. Pulling the damsel in distress behind him protectively, Zuko then punched the man hard enough to send him flying. Could the young heir be all too willing for an Agni Kai over the young woman?Although Agni Kais have not been seen other than for mere sport, it is no secret fire benders were once all too fond of the vicious fights. Could a dire secret between Zuko and his new sweetheart be the cause of the protectiveness?_ '"

An almost awkward silence filled the car for few moments when Suki finished reading the article.

"I didn't punch him, I shoved him" Zuko muttered.

Katara could feel her cheeks growing hot. No doubt, Zuko's parents will see this. As if reading her thoughts, Zuko reached over and squeezed her hand.

"It's me who's the trouble maker. Not you" he said trying to comfort her.

Yet, that didn't make her feel much better. Katara didn't want to make Zuko a trouble maker. Maybe she would get to explain that to his family. As she looked at her picture, she was stunned; they got her perfectly! Her face was poised and although her eyes were wide, she looked like a model. _How the hell did they get this shot? It takes me twenty times just to get a good selfie_ , she thought to herself.

Turning into a neighborhood filled with luxury homes, Zuko began explaining the house was used whenever his parents came to Florida, which was often. No one would be home today or tomorrow so the house and it's amenities would be there's to use freely.

"Just, please try to keep the mess under control. My dad's already going to be pissed when he gets wind of the tabloid" Zuko asked.

"Duh. If you weren't our friend we would totally trash the place" Katara teased.

They pulled up to a black wrought iron gate with a keypad and speaker on the side.

"Fancy..." Sokka replied after Zuko typed in a code and opened the gates.

The brick covered driveway led to the typical beach house mansion. Two stories and white washed, it looked welcoming and cozy on the outside. No doubt Ursa had everything to do with that. Looking at the house from the front, the cherry wood front door stood in the center with two sets of country windows with black shutters on each side. The covered porch was lined with a matching white railing while the balcony above it was held up by two thick pillars. On the left side of the house was a screen door that led into the downstairs sun room. The second floor balcony had beautiful outdoor chairs of beige wicker and dark red cushions with a matching end table between the chairs. From what the group could see, the roof was lined with the same white railing the porch had; making the roof a perfect spot for late night stargazing.

"Come on in everyone" Zuko welcomed and unlocked the front door.

As soon as they stepped inside, Katara could smell fresh carpet and...apples. Once inside, Katara was greeted with the soft yellow painted living room, a couch in the middle of the room facing the fire place and a cherry wood coffee table. Just beyond the living room was the kitchen, with it's beige colored granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Although the kitchen cabinets were white, the back wall with the sink and stove was covered in pebble stones, giving a cozy feel to the otherwise fancy kitchen. Zuko led his friends past the narrow staircase in front of the entryway and down a long hallway towards the house's recreation room. Opening the door, he explained,

"The full bar is in here, just put the shot glasses in the dishwasher. Pool table, stereo and-"

"You have an inflatable guy!" Suki cried in excitement.

"Just like from a car lot!" Katara shrieked in excitement running over to help Suki turn the inflatable man on.

"Yeah..." Zuko blushed,

"An impulse buy when I was seventeen."

"An awesome one" Aang laughed as the red airdancer inflated and began waving around.

Toph shook her leather jacket off and setting it one of the black bar-stool chairs and took a seat at the matching black bar.

"Alright Katara, let's see those bar tending skills I've heard so much about" Toph smiled.

Katara blushed,

"What do you want?"

Toph thought for a moment, determined to make this a challenge.

"An Ice Age Cocktail, a Devil's Dress, A Caribbean Storm...and give the boys here The Flaming Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse"

"Do you guys know what any of that means?" Suki asked her friends.

Sokka, Aang, and Zuko all shook their heads, while Katara cracked her knuckles and pulled out five differently shaped glasses. Finding a shaker underneath the bar, Katara expertly used her bending to pull the right amount of liquor out of the bottles. Having it spin together above the first glass, Katara smiled and said,

"Blue Curacao, Silver Rum, a splash of barmix and...topped off with lemonade"

While the liquids mixed together, Katara water bended a little bit of water from the water filter, and crunching her hand into a fist instantly made ice like for a snow cone. Bending it all into a triangle shaped glass, Katara grabbed the lemonade and quickly poured a little before grabbing a small black straw to dip and taste her drink. When she tossed the straw aside, she pushed it towards Toph who took a sip.

"Sweetness" Toph smiled before handing the drink to Suki to taste.

"For the Devil's Dress...grenadine, Malibu, Silver Rum, Peach schnaps, orange juice, and a splash of seven-up" Katara said easily mixing the drink the same way she did the first one and putting the ingredients into a short glass and placed an orange slice she found in the mini fridge under the counter on the rim of the glass.

Sliding it across the bar, Katara smiled as Toph grabbed it and happily said,

"This is mine."

For the Caribbean Storm, Katara favored using the shaker, and pulling the wide round glass closer towards her, she mixed Pineapple Rum, Banana Rum, and Mango rum together.

"Calypso Triple Melon Lemonade, Everclear, Lemon Lime Sprite, and topped with strawberries, raspberries, and oranges. Suki, this is for you" Katara smiled.

"What about us?" Aang asked pouting.

"Oh yeah! The Flaming Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse!" Katara cried.

Using her water bending, Katara remembered the ingredients in her head,

"Jack Daniel's, Jim Bean, Johnny Walker Black Scotch, and Jameson Irish with a dash of Bacardi one-fifty-one."

The whiskeys were mixed perfectly into the three shot glasses and just as the glasses looked filled to the brim, Katara waved Zuko over,

"Come here babe. Really quick"

Zuko leaned against the bar, making everyone else lean to get a better view.

"Make a flame" Katara said.

Zuko looked at her confused and surprised.

"Uh, what?"

"I need a flame, just a small one. Right here by the first glass" she pointed.

Looking skeptical, Zuko made a small flame in the palm of his hand and held it close to the first glass. Before everyone's eyes, the top of all three shot glasses were lit aflame.

"Wow!" the guys all exclaimed.

Aang, Sokka and Zuko carefully took the shot glasses and blew the flame out.

"Cheers you guys!" Sokka smiled holding up his glass.

All six grabbed their glasses (Katara claimed the Ice Age Cocktail) and clinked their glasses together in cheers.

"Damn these are good" Aang said after drinking his shot.

Katara beamed with pride.

"Puts hair on your chest that's for sure" Sokka nodded.


End file.
